Adjustments
by Aster Sapphire
Summary: When April moved in their were bound to be a few of them...
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Just a little one-shot that popped into my head last night. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. **

* * *

It's moments like these that make me hate the Kraang and the Foot Clan for forcing me to live in hiding underground for my safety. The more time I spent down here, the clearer it became to me that the guys don't know a damn thing about living with girls. Not that I can blame them or hate them for it. I _am_ the first girl they've ever met after being underground for the past 15 years of their lives, as well as the first one they've had to live with. But that doesn't mean that the lack of their Female 101 knowledge doesn't make me want to chew a brick.

Like a few days ago for instance, I had just gotten done with a training session with Master Splinter. He's been harder on me ever since my "fight" with Karai. Keeping me up later, being more stern, making me run katas ten times in a row, cracking down on me when I start to slack off.

I'm surprised I'm still alive. Just a few months ago when I was still going to school, I could barely climb the rope during gym. How spend hours getting yelled at by a giant rat when I stab the practice dummy the right way.

But that's not the point, the point is, Master Splinter almost ran me into the ground and I was super tired and needed to relax. After he noticed how I as panting like a dog, he ended the training session and dismissed me. I figured that a nice bubble bath was in order. The guys were out the lair on patrol, so it would be the perfect time for me to relax.

Do you see where this going yet?

I went grabbed my iPod from my bag of what little belongings I had, went into the bathroom and began to run the water at its hottest temperature. I poured in some of the bubble bath that Mikey got on me on of their visits to the surface. Once the water was bubbly enough and filled a little more than half the tub, I stripped off my clothes and climbed right in. I plugged my head phones into my ear and began to blast my music. I closed my eyes and hummed along to the song that played as I let the stress and tension melt away from my body. I could feel my muscles beginning to relax and after a while, I was completely calm and relaxed. Or Zen as Master Splinter would call it. Nothing else in the world seemed to matter.

Do you see where this is going _now_? No? Fine, I'll go on.

So where was I? Aah, yes. So I was relaxing, and listening to music. I was so invested in my own joy and Zen that I didn't notice when the guys came back from the patrol.

Bet you see where this is going, _now_.

I only found out they had returned from their time when all four them tumbled into the bathroom just as I was getting out of the tub. I had one leg and was reaching for my towel when the door suddenly flew open and they all fell onto the floor, piled on top of each other, apparently wrestling and arguing over who got to use the bathroom first. They didn't seem to notice me so I screamed to get their attention.

Needless to say, it worked.

I snatched the towel off the rack near the tub and wrapped it tightly around my bubble clad body.

They froze and started at me, not exactly the reaction they wanted but at least they had stopped fighting. After a few seconds of bugging out at me

Leo averted his eyes and began to apologize 47 times, Raph looked angry with me as it made him upset that I had to nerve to take a bath and not predict he and his brothers would bust through the door, Mikey appeared to be traumatized and Don fainted after staring at me for a few seconds and drooling.

"April?! Wha…why…what are doing! Why are you _naked_?!" Raph demanded from me.

I figured I must have looked pretty stupid. Covered in bubbles, half way out the tub, with a towel wrapped around me.

"Me!? Why did _you _crash through the bathroom?! Get _out_!" I shouted at him. When he didn't leave right away and I grabbed the closest thing to me, the bottle of bubble bath, and hurled it at his head. I hit him right in the side of cheek, and for a moment, it looked as if he was going to tackle me. He probably would have if Splinter didn't come in.

"What on Earth is going in-…April! My goodness!" He covered his hands eyes and slammed his cane on the ground. It seemed to get everyone's attention.

"All of you! Leave, April to finish her business, now!" He barked furiously. Leo, Raph and Mikey left the bathroom, dragging Donnie by his legs behind them. Master Splinter was the last to leave. He briefly apologized before he exited the bathroom and closed the door behind I him.

Outside, he began to scold the guys in Japanese. I felt kind of bad them, but then again, they _did _bust in on me while I was naked and covered in bubbles. So I'm sure I'd get over it.

That had apparently only been the beginning of my troubles. The real hell started this evening while I training.

I was in the middle of another _kunoich _lesson when I asked to be excused due to "feminine problems". Master Splinter thankfully seemed to get the memo and I went to the bathroom, making sure to lock the door this time, and grabbed a small bag that contained my toiletries that I kept hidden behind a shelf in the bathroom.

I looked inside and just my luck. I was down to my last tampon.

Wonderful. I was in no mood to travel to the surface to get more, not that I would have even been allowed to leave.

So I did what I had to do and left the bathroom. The cramps had only taken a few minutes to escalate into intense pain. It felt as if there was a small boxer inside of me using my guts as punching bags and my back began to ache. The second I got to the living area, I collapsed onto the couch, curled into a ball and started to my best dying, beached whale impression. This was most likely how I would spend the rest of this week.

"S'wrong with you?" I hear a gruff voice ask.

I look up and find Raph and his brothers staring back at me in concern. I moan and turn away.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just…please leave me alone." I say in the kindest voice I can manage.

"Whatever." He replies and I hear heavy footsteps as he leaves. A few moments, later, I hear the ping pong game start up.

Good, that's one gone.

"You sure? You like you're hurting pretty badly. Are, you sick." Donnie asked in concern.

I huff out a breath and roll my eyes. "I'm _fine_, Donnie I just need to rest." I say through my clenched teeth. I wasn't _trying _to be mean or anything, but they just wouldn't stop pushing me.

"But, you sounded like a dying whale when we came in here. And you're all curled up and your face is bunched up? Why are turning red? And you're trembling too. And you're fist are balling up all tight. You sure you-

"Mikey, maybe we just leave her alone and-

"But look at her! She's obviously not okay! April! Tell Leo you're not okay! April! Ap-

"I SAID I'M FINE! I JUST GOT MY PERIOD OKAY!"

That shut'em up.

Leo stood there frozen for a seconds, his eyes wide as saucers. He raises his hands in front of him and backs away slowly. "Uh…right. Well I'm…sorry to hear about. Good luck and I hope you feel better- COMING MASTER SPLINTER!" And with that he took off.

Two down, two to go.

"Your…period?" Mikey asked in a puzzled voice. He exchanged glances with his Donnie and then looked back at me. "What's that?"  
I was about to tell him that I was no mood to explain to him the process of my menstrual cycle, nor would I ever be and that he didn't want to know as badly as he thought he did. But Donnie spoke up first and said…well…_this_.

"Oh! I read up on this!" He chimed in excitedly as if it was something to be _proud _of. I turned to face him and propped myself up on my elbows.

"You _looked up _on it!" I yelled back.

"Well yeah, I figured that if we were gonna have a girl living with us, I should learn everything I can about your body and how to take care of it." He replied as if I was absurd for not thanking him for what he did or something.

"And according to the book-

"The _book_?!"

He grabbed a small blue book from under one of couch cushions and flipped to a random page. "Aah, do you have either a tampon or a pad handy?"

"Oh my God! Someone kill me now!" I scream into a pillow.

He nodded and began to murmur to himself as if I was some kind of experiment he was studying. "You seem agitated. Would like some…ibuprofen or a heating device?"

"GO AWAY!"

"What you need is a nice cup of, warm tea. MASTER SPLINTER DO WE HAVE IBUPROFEN AND TEA!?" Donnie called towards the opposite end of the lair.

"OF COURSE WE HAVE TEA! BUT WHY DO YOU NEED IBUPROFEN!" Master Splinter shouted back from the training room.

This wasn't happening. This _so _wasn't happening. PLEASE GOD, TELL ME THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!

"APRIL IS MENSTRATING AND SHE'S MISREABLE! THE BOOK SAYS SHE'LL NEED IBUPROFEN AND I READ ONLINE THAT TEA HELPS!" Donnie called back.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON RIGHT NOW!" Mikey yelled as waved his arms around in the air.

Donnie sighed. He leaned over to Mikey and began to whisper to Mikey. Completely oblivious of the look of horror on my face.

"Uh-huh…uh-huh…uh-huh…OH GOD, THAT'S TERRIBLE! Every month? For a _whole_ week?...Year round? Why?...That makes no sense!...Well why don't they just get pregnant so they won't have to put up with it…What do you mean it's not that easy?"

I couldn't take this anymore. I stood on the couch and erupted.

"ENGOUGH! ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS COME IN HERE AND RELAX AND THAT IS _EXACTLY _WHAT I'M GONNA DO! NOW GO AWAY!"

Mikey whimpered and slowly began to back away from me. "COMING LEO!" He called to _no one_ before he sprinted away.

Donnie on the other hand didn't move.

"N-now April calm down. According to the book-

I never found out what the book said. Before Donnie could finish his sentence, I tacked him to the grounded and began to repeatedly hit him the book. I don't know how long this went on. All I know is that I felt something pinch me on my shoulder and the next thing I knew, I woke up on the couch a few hours later.

The entire lair was silent and the room was empty with exception myself, and several bags boxes that sat on the floor, one of them had a note attached to it with my name on it. I picked it up and it read,

_April_

_I'm really sorry about earlier. Don't feel too bad about pummeling with the book. I deserved it. Anyways, it turns you really didn't have access to a pad or tampon so I went and got some for you. I didn't know which kind to get so I just one of each. That should last you a while. I also got you plenty of ibuprofen and a heating device for your pain. _

_Your friend,_

_Donatello_

I looked in the bags, and sure enough, he had gotten one of everything and a bunch of ibuprofen. Where he got the money, I don't know. But he was right, at least they would last me a while. I toss the note to my side and fall onto my back.

This was definitely gonna take some getting used to.


	2. Chapter 2

After the PMS fiasco last week, I thought that I had been through it all. I thought I had already lived through the most embarrassing moment I could possibly have with the guys, hell the most embarrassing moment I could possibly with any freaking human being on the face of the planet! But no, then _this _had to happen.

So I was sitting in the living room watching Space Heroes with, Leo, Donnie and Raph. I was sitting on the couch with Leo sharing a bowl of popcorn.

I happened to glance over at him and I had to smile at how cute he looked. Hugging a pillow, eyes bugging out at the screen, his lips silently reciting the lines of the show perfectly with a small grin on his face. I really didn't wanna upset him but after an hour of this, I could hold my tongue no longer.

"I don't get it." I said with a shake of my head. Leo turned to me and frowned.

"What's not to get?" He asked.

Raph scoffed. "Why you like this show? Why this show still exist? Why this show was ever made? Why I haven't changed the channel yet? Should I continue?"

Leo glared at him. "No thanks, the list is long enough." He turned back to me and said, "So what don't you get?"

"Well aside from the reasons listed by Raph," I started. Raph turned around and smirked at Leo. He offered me his fist and I bumped my fist against his. I turned to a crestfallen Leo and placed my hand on hand on his shoulder. "No offense or anything." I said with a smile. "But what I also don't get is why Captain Ryan is the captain? He's a terrible leader!"

Don eyes went wide. "Uhhh, April you really shouldn't say-

Leo leapt to his feet, his eyes twitched uncontrollably and his fist were clenched. "You take that back!"

"It's _true_! I mean, all he does is slap Corkscrew-

"CRANKSHAW!"

"Whatever. All he does is slap him around whenever he gets scared. And look at what he's doing now." I said as I motioned at the screen. We watched as Captain Ryan locked two of the crewmembers outside the ship to distract a monster while the rest of them escaped.

"See! What a jerk face. They should choose a new captain." I said. Leo just crossed his arms and glared at me.

"He did what he had to do for the good of his team!" He protested.

"He left his team behind to be eaten alive by a space monster! How can possibly think that's a good leader? Maybe the, Mindstrong guy would be better. He's really smart."

Don perked up and his eyes bugged out. "You like smart guys?!" He asked. "I-I'm smart! We're perfect for each other!" His eyes went wide and he clamped his hands over his mouth and laughed nervously. "Uh…what I meant to say was um…um…hey look a distraction!" He cried. No one fell for that and but he still took the opportunity to run off. Leo rolled his eyes and scoffed. He turned to me and said, "_That's _why Mindstrong can't be captain." He sneered.

"Hey guys!" Mikey's voice announced. We all turned to greet him but before we were able to speak we were stunned into silence. Well the guys on the other hand. I practically turned to stone when he came into view. My mouth went dry and I wasn't able to process any thoughts whatsoever.

Michelangelo casually walked into the living area and plopped down on the couch next to me. He placed his hands behind his head and propped his feet on the table. He glanced at the TV and frowned. "Aw, this show again? Why can't we watch something _good _like the cooking channel?"

Leo stared at Mikey for a few seconds in silence, his eyes glued to his plastron. "Mikey…" He began cautiously as if he already knew that he was going to regret asking.

"I know I'm gonna regret asking this," He said with a face palm. "But…what are you wearing?"

For a second Mikey looked genuinely confused as if there was nothing out of the ordinary. But then he glanced down at his plastron and perked up. "Oh this? Nothing. I just found it lying in around. But look it matches my mask!"

Raph raised a non-existent eyebrow. "What is it?" He walked over to Mikey and poked the garment on his chest. "What are those two round things?" He asked. He then put his hands on either one the cups and moved them around.

I whimpered. I glanced over at Leo and eyed his swords. I wonder if he would noticed if I borrowed them for a second.

"I don't know man." Mikey said as he pushed Raph's hands away and repeated his actions. He smiled. "But I think they're kind of cute. Look how tiny they are."

That ties it!

"Mikey, take that off right now!" I barked. Mikey's head snapped up and his blue eyes were wide and sad looking. I took a deep breath.

Easy April...he has no idea what he's saying. He probably doesn't what a bra is. He doesn't know what it means if a bra is an A cup. His word choice was just distinctly unfortunate for you.

"Mikey, will you _please _just take off and never, ever put it on again?" I ask again, in the calmest voice I can manage.

Mikey's eyes widened and he straightened up. "Oh it's yours?" He said. "Well that explains the little A on the tag. A for April. Duh…" He told himself.

I squeezed my eyes shut and swallowed.

"Yes, Mikey A for April." I said through my clenched teeth. I extended my hand. "Can I have it back now please."

Mikey slid the bra off but instead of handing it to me he looked at the again. "I get what the A is for, but what why is the number 28 on it?"

I snapped before I could myself. "Because I have small-" I forced myself to shut up before I could finish my sentence and took a deep breath again. Not even touching that.

I threw my hands in the air helplessly and scoffed. "That's just the only size they come in. I don't know why, just because I guess. Can I have it back now please?"

Mikey smiled and nodded. He tossed the bra my way but before I could catch it. Raph snatched out of the air and observed it himself. He held it so that it dangled by the one of straps in his fingertips.

"Man, this thing is weird looking." He turned it me and handed it over. "What's it for?"

I froze. I glanced around the room at all the eyes staring back at me. All of them curious, and staring back at me expecting an answer. There was no way I was getting out of this. No matter what bullshit answer I gave them, there was no way to escape this conversation. They would just keep pushing, and pushing until I exploded and spilled the beans. I was no mood to explain the concept of boobs to them.

But all I had to do was choose my words very carefully and be vague. I doubt they actually cared that much…right?

"It's just…clothing." I offered casually.

Mikey cocked his head sideways. "Clothes? I don't see you wearing it. You know, we actually never see her wearing it."

"Oh. I hate them. Absolutely despise them." I said.

"But you have so many in your bag." Mikey said.

Perfect! I can change the subject now.

"Why were you in my bag?!" I demanded, trying to sounds angry rather than relived and elated that he gave me a way to escape the conversation.

"I wasn't! Your bag had just fallen over and a bunch of them fell out. I was just picking them all for you. Then I found, that one and it matched my mask." He explained. "I didn't think you mind, if I just…you know, updated my look."

Raph rolled his eyes and snorted. "Well congratulations, you made yourself look stupider." He said. Mikey simply stuck his tongue and Raph grinned. Mikey waved his hand turned back to me.

"Why do you have so many if you don't like wearing them?" He asked me.

"Uh…my aunt! She always buys them, but I just never had the heart to tell them I can't stand them. I guess I wasn't paying much attention when I was packing my bags. I'd meant to leave them behind." I said.

"Oh…okay then." Mikey said. He and the others seemed convinced by my lie and turned away from me and looked back at the TV. I stood there shocked.

I actually got off easy. I actually lived through that and didn't die of embarrassment. Things were finally looking up for me. Master Splinter entered the room and looked at me. He eyed the bra in my hands and then his sons. He didn't looked the least bit tempted to know what happened. He cleared his throat and turned to look at me.

"April, it is time for your lesson." He said.

I nodded. I looked back at the guys and waved goodbye. Master Splinter placed a hand on my shoulder and stirred me in the direction of the dojo. When we are far enough he looked down at me and asked, "Do I want to know?"

I looked up at him with a deadpanned look on my face. He nodded.

"That is what I thought." He said.

The subject was not bought up again and we continued to the dojo in silence where we indulged my training session. It went by quickly but my body still felt like jelly afterwards.

I skipped a bath and instead went straight to my room. It wasn't much. A futon the guys had smuggled from me the surface and a small drawer to keep some of my things in. I tossed the cursed bra aside and glared at it. I changed into my pajamas and collapsed on the bed.

My mind lingered on the events from earlier for a few minutes. Until I pushed the thoughts out of my head.

"Oh it wasn't that bad, April." I told myself. "At least it's all over now."

Oh how wrong I was. Oh how very wrong I was.

I slept through the night peacefully. I even woke up to silence rather than the guys screaming at each other over who gets the last waffle. I got out of bed and walked outside. The guys were in the living room watching TV. Mikey looked over at smiled.

I didn't like that.

It was a mischievous smile, as if he were hiding something. The last time I saw that smile, Raph was got an entire bag of flour dumped on him after he got out of the shower. I wasn't really up to being pranked.

"Good morning, April." He said cheerfully.

I eyed him cautiously but smiled back. "Morning, Mikey." I replied. He giggled and turned back around to watch TV. I lingered there for a moment before I walked off and headed toward the bathroom. I paused in the doorway and looked back.

"Attention all males! I am going to go take a shower! Please do not barge into the bathroom at one time while I am in there! I repeat! I am-

"WE GET IT!" Raph yelled from the living room with a glare. He rolled his eyes and turned back to the TV to face it.

"Good." I said with a satisfied nod. I went into the bathroom and took my shower. As I showered, I couldn't get Mikey out of my head.

Oh _God _that sounds so messed up! Think of something else! Think of something else!

Puppies! Rainbows! Ashton Kutcher!

Aaaaaah, that's better.

I finished my shower uninterrupted and stepped out. I dried myself off and wrapped myself in a robe. I padded across the floor and into my bedroom. I went through my daily routine of blow-drying my hair, and getting dressed.

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a top and was gathering undergarments when I noticed something, I couldn't find a bra.

"That's odd…" I said. I went over my bag and dug through it.

Still no bra.

I turned it upside down and dumped out the contents.

Still no bra.

I looked in the corner of the room, not even the one I tossed aside was there anymore.

I slid a shirt on over my head and exited my room. Donnie was walking by and I stopped him.

"What's up, April?" He asked.

"Did you guys take any of my stuff topside to the Laundromat?" I asked him. "Is there a basket or something of my stuff lying around?"

Don shook his head. "We weren't doing that for another few days. Why what's wrong?"

"Well nothing is that…the um…"clothing" Mikey had last night. I can't find it anywhere." I said. Don cocked his head sideways in confusion.

Mikey came over to us grinned. "Surprise!" He said with arms spread out.

I blinked at him. "Surprise? What do you mean, surprise? What are you talking about?"

Mikey's arms fell and he frowned. "You're wondering where that "clothing" is right"

"Yeah, have you seen any of those?" I asked him hopefully. He smiled triumphantly.

"Nope, and we'll never see them again. I got rid of them all!" He said happily.

My mind came to a screeching halt and I sputtered. "You…you what?" I half yelled, half squeaked at him.

"Every last one of them. Even the one from last night. They're all gone!" He repeated again happily.

"Why would you do that?!" I asked him completely shocked.

His smile faded again. "Well you were talking about how you hated them so much and how you'd just bought them down here by accident. I figured, hey? Why not just get rid of them all for her?"

"Mikey I _need_ those!" I snapped at him. "I only told you that because I didn't want to explain any of you what a bra was for!"

Mikey wrinkled his nose. "A bra? What's a bra for?"

I sighed. "I just told you I didn't want to explain! Ugh, It's...It's just something girls wear." I said.

"But I've never seen you wearing one before! You weren't wearing one last night, you weren't wearing one when we met you. I've never seen Karai wear them." Mikey said counting off on his fingers.

"I do wear them! They go under your clothes and they're used to support your-

God dammit I'd said too much.

Mikey eyed me expectantly. "To support your…what?"

I sighed. "Can you just tell me what you did with them, Mikey? Please?"

Mikey shrugged. "I took them topside and threw them all in the garbage." He said simply.

I blinked at him for a moment in silence. And then I started laughing. I just stood there and laughed like a maniac. Don and Mikey stared at me in confusion. Leo and Raph eventually turned their heads and began to observe.

Meanwhile I just stood there, cracking up.

Eventually Master Splinter exited the dojo and noticed. He looked at his sons who all just shrugged and turned back to me.

"April…April my child, are you okay?" He asked me. Approaching me as I if was a rabid pit-bull.

I turned to him, still laughing and threw my hands in the air. "Me? I'm _fine_! Just laughing at my life!" I said through my through my giggles. "Would you…would you excuse for a moment."

I stepped back into my room and went over to the bed. I buried my face in the pillow and my cackling ceased as I began to scream. I have no idea how long this went on, all I know is that when I was done, my throat was raw and I could barely talk.

You know what? I should have just marched up to the surface wearing a bunch of big, flashing Neon signs on me that said, "COME CAPTURE ME!" the second Mikey marched into the living room while we were watching TV wearing one of my bras.

I may just do that. I may just turn myself in. Whatever it is the Kraang and the Shredder have in mind for me can't possibly be any more torturous than this…

Boys. Can't live with'em…end of story.


End file.
